


Comforting Their Prophet

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm denying last night's episode happened, M/M, episode fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes from a horrible dream and goes to Sam and Dean for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Their Prophet

Kevin wakes in a sweat, breathing hard, shaking at the images in his head from the dream, no nightmare, that woke him. A tear runs down his face, and he lets out a whimper of distress. He climbs out of bed, making his way to Dean's bedroom, and knocks on the door.

Kevin isn't surprised when Sam opens the door, he's gotten used to the fact that sometimes Sam ends up spending the night in his brother's bed, in his brother's arms. 

Sam is worried at the obvious look of distress on Kevin's face and leads him into the bedroom.

Dean blinks at Kevin, obviously confused, but scoots over, making more room on the bed. 

“Bad dream, horrible dream,” Kevin says in a shaky voice, closing his eyes, then opening them wide as the images flood his mind. 

“Wanna tell us about it?” Sam asks, pulling Kevin down on the bed between himself and Dean.

“You were never healed, and Ezekiel wasn't Ezekiel, and... dammit... he ended up teaming up with Metatron, who had him kill me, and he took you over completely before leaving. I can feel it, can feel where he burned my mind, and god... I just...”

Dean cursed, wrapping Kevin in his arms, letting the young man break down. He gave Sam a little nod, smiling sadly at the state their prophet was in. “It wasn't real, Kevin, you gotta believe that, it wasn't real.”

“I know the dream upset you, but I’m fine, we're all fine,” Sam said quietly, molding himself against Kevin’s back, running his hand soothingly over his arm.

They had never done anything with Kevin, though both Sam and Dean had thought about it and discussed it with each other at length. 

Sam placed a gentle kiss on Kevin’s shoulder, stilling when Kevin gave a surprised little gasp.

“Let us take care of you?” Dean asked, cupping Kevin’s face in his hand.

Kevin swallowed nervously, nodding at the request. 

Dean leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Kevin’s lips, not pushing too hard, letting Kevin get used to it.

“We'll make you forget that nightmare,” Sam said softly, nuzzling the side of Kevin’s neck.

“Please,” Kevin begged, letting himself be distracted from the memory of what had woken him.

Dean and Sam slowly undressed Kevin, both of them pausing every so often to give him tender kisses.

Kevin felt tears falling down his face, tears of fear, sorrow, tears of joy at the way Sam and Dean were making him feel like he was the most important thing in their life.

They took their time, making this good for Kevin, showing him how much he meant to them, and by the time they finished all three were completely exhausted. Kevin fell asleep wrapped in Sam and Dean's arms, feeling safe and secure.

When morning came Kevin found himself almost alone in the bed, Sam and Dean both out of the room, but Cas sitting on the foot of the bed, giving him a concerned look. He allowed the angel to pull him into an embrace, clinging to Cas for support. Soon Castiel led him out of the bedroom to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were cooking breakfast.

“They told me of your dream, Kevin, and I am sorry I wasn't here to help you last night,” Castiel said, obvious sadness in his voice.

“You're here now,” Kevin said, shrugging a little.

They didn't let Kevin out of their sight for the rest of the day, holding him close, letting him know that everything would be alright. And that night, when Kevin went to bed, he fell asleep between Sam and Dean, Castiel standing at the foot of the bed, watching over them.


End file.
